sword_of_the_stars_the_pitfandomcom-20200214-history
Armor
Information on the armor and other equippables that can be found or crafted in The Pit. Armor All armors occupy a 2 x 3 space in the inventory. Equipping armour takes 4 turns, but removing a set is instant. They take up the main body slot on the character. Durability - The Hit Points of the armor. It will decrease when it takes damage from an attack or by a effect (such as an Acid Trap). Damaged armor can be repaired, but doing so reduces the maximum durability, leading to a gradual weakening of the armour. If Durability reaches 0, the armor is destroyed. Bio Mods - The number of Armor Bio Mods that can be installed. Armor - The armor level of the armor. For most armors, this value is vs. penetration damage, but some specialized armors will also have values vs. other types of damage. Cheetah Exo Armor A Solforce light armor tech assigned to scouting missions. It increases the speed and endurance of the wearer but is difficult to use unless trained. * Durability: 100 * Bio Mods: 2 * Armor: 70 ** +1 Movement speed '' ** ''-5 finnese for non-Scouts (-10 engineer) Brawler PBA Powerful Solforce powered battle armor. Slow unless worn by an experienced Marine. * Durability: 160 * Bio Mods: 6 * Armor: 130 **''Might +25'' **''-1 Movement speed for non-Marines'' **''Allows the use of Heavy weapons'' Chitin Plate Armor This is a craftable armor. See the Recipes page for the crafting recipe. Kinetic resistant cloth reinforced with plates of Hiver chitin. Tough but relatively light. * Durability: 180 * Bio Mods: 4 * Armor: 100 Enviro Suit A hostile environment suit that is weak armor but protects the wearer from gas, radiation or corrosive attacks. * Durability: 70 * Bio Mods: 2 * Armor: 60 Flack Jacket A basic heavy composite reinforced vest affording good protection against light attacks. * Durability: 80 * Bio Mods: 2 * Armor: 50 Stealth Suit Advanced body armor dedicated to dampening all the data emitted by a figure. Especially effective when used by Scout personnel. * Durability: 60 * Bio Mods: 2 * Armor: 50 Hiver Exo Armor A Hiver built adaptive exoskeleton that provides some protection but enhances Might and Finesse * Durability: 60 * Bio Mods: 4 * Armor: 50 ** +10 Might and +5 Finesse Impact Armor Impact armor is a padded anti-kinetic armor made from smart materials that stiffen to bleed off energy from a high speed projectile impact. * Durability: 60 * Bio Mods: 2 * Armor: 60 Jumpsuit Th''e standard ship uniform made of advanced kevlar cloth which offers adequate protection as long as the wearer avoids serious combat.'' * Durability: 60 * Bio Mods: 0 * Armor: 40 Padded Armor Pressure-layered material allows this armor to absorb damage from explosion blast waves. * Durability: 60 * Bio Mods: 3 * Armor: 60 Reflective Armor A light bodysuit with highly reflective properties against laser weapons. *Durability: 50 *Bio Mods: 2 *Armor: 40 (VS Lasers): 140 Polarized Armor Made of crystalline mesh, this armor goes rigid when the material is cut and easily deflects any slashing weapon. *Durability: 80 *Bio Mods: 2 *Armor: 50 (VS Slicing): 120 Combat Armor Standard Solforce full body combat armor with sealed helmet. *Durability: 120 *Bio Mods: 4 *Armor: 80 Ceramic Plate Armor Kinetic resistant cloth reinforced with hard ceramic plates. Very tough, but heavy and cumbersome. *Durability: 140 *Bio Mods: 4 *Armor: 90 **''- 10 might when worn'' Equipment Equipment is any equippable item that the character can wear on their person, usually for a permanent bonus. Each piece is equipped like armor; still occupying slots in the inventory whilst worn and only one piece may be added to each slot at a time. Utility Belt Increases inventory size when equipped. Location: Waist *Increases inventory by one row, since it is carried in the inventory and takes up 2 slots it effectively increases inventory space by 4 slots Coding Avatar This AI personality is dedicated to doing large and complex coding tasks within moments in order to aid the user. In order to activate, right click and equip. It runs off a small permanent energizer and never requires recharging. Location: Left Arm *+30 Computer skill *Can be used for a 'free' bonus when using computers *Does not need to be recharged Targeting Helm This is a craftable piece of equipment. See the Recipes page for the crafting recipe. An on board targeting and prediction system meshed with optics to give the wearer a 15% bonus to long range combat. Location: Head *+15 to Pistol, Rifle, Assault and Heavy weapon skills Pocket Tesseract A very high tech device that curves a small piece of space time in on itself in order to create a pouch with the storage size of a crate. Location: Waist *Increases inventory by four rows, since it is carried in the inventory and takes up 2 slots it effectively increases inventory space by 22 slots Phase Gloves A sophisticated phase shift device embedded in a set of superconductive weave gloves that allows the wearer to pass their fingers into a lock mechanism and release it Location: Left Arm *+20 Lockpick *Can be used for a 'free' bonus when using lockpick skill *Does not need to be recharged Quantum Scan Helmet This is a craftable piece of equipment. See the Recipes page for the crafting recipe. A helmet sensor system that allows the wearer to see through obstacles. Location: Head * Gives the player a 360° line of sight * Allows the player to see any enemies in the circle, even through walls, but they can't see equipment or storage lockers without making regular line of sight with them first * Does not allow the user to still see if they are affected by blind Ancient Tholos Artifact A Morrigi neck pieces that enhances the attributes of the wearer Location: Neck *Increases Might, Finesse and Brains Silver Era Bracers Ancient Tarka steel bracers that double the wearers regeneration rate and increase melee damage by 2. Location: Right Arm Durability: 30 *Increases health regeneration rate * +2 Melee damage Image Inducer A holographic device that projects a disguise image over the wearer for a short time. The process requires invasive linking to the wearer to do so. If the belt is removed it is destroyed. Location: Waist * Limited time of use upon equip * Destroyed when charge runs out * Allows the player to pass by enemies without causing them to attack Force Field Belt Projects a field around the wearer that absorbs all damage but overloads if it absorbs too much damage. Runs out of power over time. Charges: 3 (rechargeable) Location: Waist * Provides temporary invulnerability Reflector Belt An advanced field projector belt with the ability to turn any attack back on itself 25% of the time. However, the belt is unstable and can be overloaded. Location: Waist *25% chance of reflecting an attack, preventing any damage to the player and injuring the enemy instead *Reflecting too much damage too quickly causes the belt to be destroyed Liir Health Medallion Liir regeneration device which heals the wearer over time. Location: Neck *Increases player regeneration to +1hp/moment Morrigi Med Drone A small hovering medical sphere that automatically aids in healing Charges: 5 (rechargeable) * Heals +1 H.P. per turn * Possible glitch - Overcharged with rad pod when drawing power. Overcharged to 8 charges. Lifter Pack This is a craftable piece of equipment. See the Recipes page for the crafting recipe. Small grave lifters that can be placed in the lining of a backpack and allow for the carrying of heavier loads. Equip to use. * Adds 2 rows to inventory, since it takes up 1 space in inventory it effectively increases inventory space by 11 slots. * Only one can be used Grav Boots This is a craftable piece of equipment. See the Recipes page for the crafting recipe. Boots from a light armor set modified with an anti gravity element. the wearers weight is reduced so that they no longer set off floor traps Location: Feet * walking over traps no longer sets them off. Category:Browse